In sickness
by FreelancerAgentWashington
Summary: Cole gets sick and Kai helps. Summary sucks i know, but the story is a lot better. Yaoi! Don't like, Don't read. R
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this for fun. I got bored and I have been sick lately so I just HAD to make Cole sick. You know what they say, misery loves company. AND I AM LONELY! So Cole needs to join me in this sickness. Now unlike Cole, I don't have someone like Kai to comfort me or make me feel better so yeah…**

**Summary: Cole gets sick and Kai helps. (BORING SUMMARY!)**

**Pairings: Lava, maybe some Techno and Forgiven…**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (In Sickness) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Kai knew something was different that morning. It was just one of those things he knew. Kai woke up, with this eerie feeling in his chest. The Fire ninja also had a feeling it had something to do with his lover Cole. He only got these feelings when something was wrong with Cole. Therefore, Kai went on his search for his lover.

Kai walked through the Bounty looking for Cole. In the game room, he found Lloyd and Brad playing strip-Monopoly. Even though it seemed impossible, the couple was doing so, which Kai thought was pretty funny. He looked into the kitchen like area in which Zane was cooking and Jay was watching.

"Have you guys seen Cole?" Kai asked them. Even though Cole always slept next to him, he had woken up without Cole next to him. Which had of course worried him. Jay shrugged.

"I believe he is in his is asleep in the training room." Zane told him. This of course made Kai worry even more. Why would Cole leave his bed, to go sleep in the training room? Kai nodded to his friends and headed in the direction of the room Cole was rumored to be in. He swung the door open quietly. Sure enough, Cole was asleep on a couch they had placed in there not to long ago. He was covered by one of Kai's blankets.

"Uh…Cole, why are you sleeping here and not in our bed with me?" Kai asked as he softly shook Cole awake. The Earth ninja's green eyes opened weakly. Instead of the bright Emerald Kai was used to, his found a pale green behind Cole's lashes.

"Hey are you feeling okay?" His question was answered without any words being said. The second Cole let a sneeze escape him, Kai was next to him. Cuddling his sick lover.

"No don't. I don't want you to get sick." Cole groaned out. His voice was hoarse and his nose was stuffy. This simple response had caused Kai to roll his eyes. He attempted to pull his lover into a standing position so he could take him to their room, but Cole refused to do so. Kai then had to settle for carrying Cole to their room. He picked his sick boyfriend up bridal style and carried him away from the cold training room. He had assumed Cole woke up sick and moved into a different room so Kai wouldn't get sick. How thoughtful the action was, Cole had risked getting even more sick by sleeping in the cold room.

"Cole. I don't care about getting sick. As long as you get better I don't care about myself." Kai told him, as he stroked Cole's warm forehead. Cole's cheeks turned an even darker pink. The sickness mixed with him blushing gave his flushed face some pink. Kai couldn't help but smile at how cute Cole looked.

"Kai. You're so sweet." Cole smiled and kissed Kai lightly on the cheek. He then took his sleeve and tried to wipe his kiss away but Kai wouldn't let him. Kai shrugged.

"I've been told. I guess that's what makes me such a great boyfriend." Kai pointed out, barely keeping a straight face while doing so. Cole laughed, though his laughs were cut short by a coughing fit. Kai held Cole as he coughed. He waited until he knew Cole was okay before he pulled away.

"Look who's conceited today." Cole rolled his eyes and settled into Kai's embrace. Kai knew he would have to go get some medicine for his lover, though he would rather hold his lover all day.

"Cole. I need to go get medicine and have Zane cook some soup. I'll be right back okay?" Kai said and laid Cole back down. He grabbed more blankets to cover his protesting lover. He tucked the sick Earth ninja in the covers and walk toward the kitchen.

"Hey Zane, can you make Cole some soup. He's sick." Kai requested as he prepared the medicine. He poured the syrup medicine in a small cup and grabbed a bottle of water. He knew it would take a lot of persuading to get Cole to take the medicine but it was worth a try. Zane nodded and began to prepare the soup while Kai disappeared back to his room.

"I have your medicine." Kai announced as he walked into their room. Cole began shaking his head vigorously. Cole obviously didn't want to take the medicine, but Kai gave him not other choice. Once had finally got the syrup herb mix into Cole system, he went back to get the finished soup. He grabbed some aspirin as well.

"Kai. I just want to sleep. My head hurts and I just want to sleep." Cole moaned pitifully. Kai gave him a sympathetic smile. Kai wanted nothing more than to please Cole but it was best for his lover to eat the soup.

"I know babe. But its better if you eat it then get some sleep." Kai tired lightly. Though Cole did not agree, he knew it was for the better. He was helped into a sitting position by his lover. Kai had helped him eat the soup and take the aspirin.

"Now you can sleep. I'll be back later to check on you okay." Kai offered in a whisper, seeing that Cole was already drifting to sleep. He watched as his beautiful over fall into a deep sleep. A smile ran across Kai's face as he shut the door behind him.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Later) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

When Cole woke up later, he felt much better. At first he suspected the medicine wouldn't help, but now since his throat was no longer tight, and he could breath a lot better, he was happy for the help. Which reminded him, he had to thank Kai for helping him get better.

Cole stood up and got dressed in a warmer set of clothes. He wandered around the Bounty looking for his lover. Kai was found asleep on the couch with a raising fever. Cole couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Kai. Wake up, you need to take some medicine."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (End) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**This was kind of lame! But I had fun writing it and I hope everyone who read it, enjoyed it and I would love some feedback. **

**SHOUTOUT: SupeyNinjaZora19, , PowerInPink, Silver-Ninja-Rawr, Janinaharm, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, and KaitlynShadowheart**


	2. Note

Its been so long since I last updated I forgot about all of everything. I would like to inform everyone that I on a hiatus and I do not plan to return from that hiatus for quite sometime.

I would like to thank all that has sent me prayers for my Grandfather and Cousin. Unfortunelty I don't have any good news about them. My Grandfather died Tuesday January 29th around 1:30 in the morning. My cousin Zander was born Febuary 12th around 4:30 pm and dies Febuary 22th around 3:30 pm. These are the reasons behind my hiatus. It still hurts so I'm not typing.

Lastly for those who review my story just to flame me. GROW THE FUCK UP! How old are you really? Seriously quit pissing me off or I will report you!

Anyway thanks for your support and Bye


End file.
